Releasing the Sparrow
by amy1oM
Summary: Sarah Jane asks about Rose. Spoilers for up to Season 4 episode 'Journey's End' and Sarah Jane Adventures Season 3 episode 'The Wedding of Sarah Jane Smith'


**Releasing the Sparrow**

**By** 2cbetter2

**Rating:** PG

**Spoilers:** Spoilers for up to Season 5 episode 'Journey's End' and Sarah Jane Adventures Season 3 episode 'The Wedding of Sarah Jane Smith'

**Summary:** Sarah Jane asks about Rose.

**AN: **Written for scifiverse's promo Challenge 36 (on LJ) and is based off a prompt found on doctor_rose_fix's winter ficathon. Thanks to kilodalton twice over!

0o0

**AN 2: **This is an extension of Ten and Sarah Jane's last conversation in 'The Wedding of Sarah Jane Smith' or can be considered a missing/extended scene if you will.

kilodalton I hope this is something like what you had in mind! *g*

0o0

"Don't forget me, Sarah Jane."

"No one's _ever_ going to forget you." Sarah Jane had turned to leave and had even started to walk towards the door but before she could set foot outside on the threshold she stopped. Seeing concern flash across the three young faces waiting outside the TARDIS, Sarah Jane smiled at them and nodded her head to indicate everything was all right before closing the door.

"Sarah? Is there something wrong?"

She shook her head, rejoining him at the console. "Forgive me, Doctor, if this is prying-"

"Sarah Jane! I think I know you far too well and have known you far too long for there to ever be anything you could say that I would call prying!" The Doctor said, waving his hand dismissively.

Despite his reassurance, Sarah Jane hesitated a moment before she said, "What happened with Rose?" She watched his face while she spoke, and while the smile stayed on his lips it had disappeared in his eyes.

"She's back home again."

"I see and what does that mean exactly?"

The Doctor shrugged, "Just what it sounds like."

She found it hard to believe Rose would consider any place the Doctor wasn't with her would be home for the young woman. She Jane knew because when she had been with the Doctor she had felt the exact same way. But watching him now as he began to tinker around the TARDIS controls she knew he wasn't going to answer any direct questions he might be asked about Rose. She knew from firsthand experience how stubborn he could be when he wanted to be.

So she changed her tactics.

"Doctor, I was in such a hurry to get back home to Luke I never had the chance to ask you about all those other people who were in the TARDIS."

"Oh you met them through the subwave network."

"I met them yes but we didn't exactly have the time to chat and really get to know each other, did we? We were too busy trying to find and get you to Earth."

"What do you want to know?"

"Anything and everything you can about them."

The Doctor ran his hand through his hair, "That could take some time."

"I've got the time if you do. And don't you dare say you don't, Doctor, because I won't take no for answer."

"What about your young friends out there? Won't they be waiting on you to come out?"

"Oh I don't think they'll worry if I don't come out anytime soon. Luke will be okay by himself for a while and I expect Clyde and Rani will go home before their parents start to worry." *

"Yeah you're probably right. Clever lot you've got there. Blimey, very clever lot you got there, helping me give the Trickster a run for his money."

Sarah Jane smiled sadly at his mention of the Trickster.

"But even as clever as they are, don't you think you should tell them you're going to be in here awhile?" *

Sarah Jane looked into his eyes for a few seconds, and she realized an awful truth. She realized he was trying to find a way of getting her to leave the TARDIS short of actually saying it. "I suppose you're right." She walked to the door, and looked back. "I'll be back in a moment." She opened the door. "Oh and Doctor, can we go to the kitchen to talk? I could really use a cup of tea right now."

The Doctor nodded, "A cup of tea? That sounds like a good idea, Sarah."

"All right. I'll be right back," she said, and stepped outside without giving him a chance to respond. Her feet were barely on the floor of her attic when she heard the familiar sound of the TARDIS shifting her way into the vortex. She had hope she'd been wrong about what she had seen in his eyes but apparently the Doctor really hadn't want to talk about Rose or anyone else who had been in the TARDIS with them that day. She tried not to feel the hurt his retreat had brought on but the fact he had ran when she offered help stung.

"Mum?"

Luke's voice brought her out of her thoughts, drawing a smile of Sarah Jane. Stepping towards the three teens, she didn't let the hurt show as she said, "Why don't we see about getting some dinner then?"


End file.
